SWEET HATERS
by xolovehanee6969
Summary: (CHAP.4 IS UP) Guanlin tau dia itt SUPERSTAR yg sempurna, aktor muda yg rupawan ini punya bnyak penggemar dari segala penjuru. Tapi... dia pasti punya antifan kan? "Sempurna apanya? Akting payah begitu dibilang superstar! Dsar muka tembok" -Yoo Seonho "Lai guanlin itu definisi dari sempurna. Kau harusnya tau itu" -Lai Guanlin
1. chapter 1

**SWEET HATERS**

 **Boy×Boy**

 **YAOI**

 **GUANHO**

 **Guanlin×Seonho**

 **Guanlin tau dia itt** _ **SUPERSTAR yg sempurna**_ **, aktor muda yg rupawan ini punya bnyak penggemar dari segala penjuru. Tapi... dia pasti punya antifan kan?**

" _ **Sempurna apanya? Akting payah begitu dibilang superstar! Dsar muka tembok"**_ **-Yoo Seonho**

" _ **Lai guanlin itu definisi dari sempurna. Kau harusnya tau itu"**_ **-Lai Guanlin**

 **Cast**

Lai guanlin (21)

Yoo Seonho (18) and other cast _(produce 101 – wanna one)_

 **×SWEET HATERS** ×

"Yaaa! Seonho bangun kau, jangan karna hari minggu kau jadi malas-malasan"

"hhhngg"

hyungseob jadi sebal melihat adiknya hanya menggumam sambil merapatkan selimut tebalnya. Dengan tdak sabaran dia mendekati adiknya ,menarik dan menendang bokong adik manisnya.

"HYUNGGGGG! Kau benar-benar mengganggu mimpi indahku! Menyebalkan" gerutunya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya imut . Yang diteriaki bkannya merasa bersalah malah mengendikkan bahu sambil berjalan meninggalkan kamar adiknya itu dengan tampang polosnya.

"Cepat mandi sana. Setelah itu turun kebawah"

Dengan berat hati seonho menju kamar mandi sambil mendumal tidak jelas karna kakanya yang mengganggu acara 'mari bermimpi '-nya . Seonho itu anaknya penurut tidak seperti kakanya yahh walaupun mereka sama-sama cerewet.

Selesai dengan acara mandinya seonho langsung turun kebawah untuk sarapan tapi yang didapat malah hyungnya yang mesra-mesraan dengan kekasih hitamnya, _"benar benar menyebalkan"_ batin seonho merana. Tanpa babibu seonho langsung duduk didepan mereka.

Hyungseob buru* melepaskan pelukan woojin "seonho hari ini hyung mau keluar ya? Jaga rumah baik-baik " ucapnya sembari memamerkan eyesmilenya . Seonho hanya mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya acuh sembari mengambil makannya, dia sudah hapal dengan gelagat hyung nya ini. Dengan rakus dia memkan sarapannya

"hyung . Tapi bawakan aku ayam goreng , awas saja jika kau lupa " ucapnya sambil melotot imut

"tentu saja. Hanya ayam kan? Tdak masalah. Jinniee kajjaaa "

"seonho pinjam hyungmu yaa." Mereka melenggang pergi dari hadapan seonho, entahlah seonho juga tidak tau kenapa namja tsundere macam woojin itu mau dengan hyungnya yang katanya _**"cabe classy"**_

Hhhmmm... iya mereka itu belok alias _**gay**_ .

÷ **GUANHO÷**

Setelah selesi sarapan dan membersihkannya seonho memilih untuk bersantai diruang keluarga menikmati hari minggunya tanpa teriakan kakaknya yang bisa mmbuat telinganya panas.

Televisi pilihannya, tapi sudah hampir 30 menit dia mnggonta-ganti cannelnya tapi nihil! Semua isinya drama-drama yg dibintangi manusia muka tembok itu . Berita pun membicarakannya, mengelu elu kan aktor muda rupawan yg sedang naik daun _**Lai Guanlin**_. _perfect_ kata penggemar mereka, simuka tembok _itu menurut seonho_

"Sempurna apanya? Akting payah begitu dibilang superstar? Heoll. Dsar muka tembok, gantengan juga minho hyung" ucapnya sebal . Dia membanting remotnya kesal benar-benar merusak mood seonho diminggu yg cerah ini. Akhirnya dia memilih mengambil ponselnya memainkannya hanya sekedar penghilang bosan katanya . Tapi yg ada malah makin jengkel timeline _instagram_ nya hanya diisi oleh foto Lai guanlin yg sedang trending topic. Scroll atas scroll bawah "Dasar muka tembok cakep an juga seonho kemana2! Iisshh menyebalkan"

Bibirnya menggerutu, mengumpati setiap yg dia lihat tentang Guanlin ,namanya juga seonho bilangnya bete katanya dia haters tapi ttap sja dia membaca isi kolom komentar salah satu fotonya guanlin..

 _Comment_

 **GuanNoona :** _Ughh guanlin kok makin cakep sihh_

 **GuanGuan :** OPPAAA NOTISS MEEEEE ❤❤

 **Degem :** Huaaaaa bisa hamil onlen aku massss

 **GuanlinWifeuu:** Owww my husband makin unchhh

 **Uke4ever :** Guanlinnn mau nggak jadi seme akuuuu

 **By** _ **eongariHOHO:**_ _Halahh muka tembok tu. Cakepan pantat ayam kuu_ .

 **Guan_luv :** HEHH BANG**T MUKA LO TU KAYA T*I AYAM

 **LaiLaiLai:** Ih kalo ngomong ngasal aja ya. Guanlin oppa tu perfect situ punya tv gk sih?

 **BebinyaGuanlin:** Heh kalo ngomong difilter dong emang situ berasa cakep apa?

 **GuanNoona:** hehh postingan lu isinya anak ayam semua aja belagu

 **Degem:** Tunjukin muka lo .. ato jangan* lo tu yang kek t*i ayam!

 _ **ByeongariHOHO**_ **:** CIEEEEE STALKING CIEEEEEEE .

 **Guanlin6969:** Hehhh dasar haterss gila.. edann gak warass

Seonho jadi senyam senyum sendiri karena ulahnya bkannya takut diserbu fansnya dia malah mkin berani. Sebenarnya bkan cuman sekali seonho ngerusuh dipostingan instagramnya lai guanlin bahkan dia tiap menit rela cuman buat guanlin nerror in dia, katanya asik. Yang isinya umpatan semua kaya...

DASAR PANTAT KUALI PAYAH NGGAK PANTES JADI AKTOR!

NGGAK USAH SOK* NGRAPP SUARA SITU KAYA OM PEDOPIL!

CAKEPAN HA MINHO KEMANA*

OH IYA SITU KAN DIBAWAH STANDART ^^

MENTANG* BANYAK FANS AJA SOK BANGET

HEOLL APA-APAAN ADEGAN KISSING NYA PAYAHH

Gitu kira-kira isinya.. Seonho itu berbakat loh, berbakat jadi haters profesional kata dia. "hahaha kyanya sebentar lagi aku yg bkal famous daripada si kuali itu" iya famous karna ulah brutalnya

"SEONHOOOO... kyaaa aku dpat tanda tangan guanlin hyungg" justin dtang sambil teriak-teriak, yg diteriaki hanya menggerutu seball

"ayolahh knpa harus guanlin. Kan masih ada lee jongsuk song joongki .dan yg lainnya"

"baiklah tuan yoo. Tapi hanya guanlin yg paling tampan dimataku" justin tau kalo seonho itu hatersnya guanlin tpi ttap saja dia senang memamerkan sesuatu yg berbau guanlin pada seonho. Katanya supaya seonho keracunan virus nya dia guanlin. Seonho hanya memutar bola matanya malas

"ho.. bsok temeni yaa..jalan bosen keliling mall mulu nggk beli apa-apa "

" kmna? Tapi tin.. traktir ya? Kmaren ktanya mau nraktir tpi kbur muluu"

Justin cuman ngangguk sambil msang tampang pasrah, udah siap kalo bakal diporotin sama sahabat perut karetnya ini _"belum tau aja besok kuajak jalan kmna..hhhh"_ Seonho denger kata traktir udah senyum-senyum soalnya dipikiran diam makanan is everything

"justin baik dehhh.. mumumu " rayunya sembari memeluk sahabatnya

÷GUANHO÷

CEKREKK ..

CEKREKK ..

"bagus pertahankan posisimu, sedikit mendongak. Nahhh perfect" suara arahan sang fotografer dan blitz kamera itu saling bersautan

"Oke kita break 15 menit.. guanlin istirahatlah"

"hhmm.. Hyungg ambilkan aku air " guanlin berjalan menuju kursinya duduk bersandar sekedar menghilangkan penat yang mendera. "Ini airnya. Yg tadi itu benar-benar bagus guan, aku tadi memposting salah satunya di instagram mu " ucap sang manager sembari menyodorkan air yg diminta sang aktor

"mana ak ingin melihatnya" pintanya seraya merebut ponsel dari tangan managernya, ia mulai membuka akunnya menscroll komentar dari para penggemarnya. Guanlin merasa puas akan popularitasnya lihat saja komentar dipostingan hanya ada pujian. Iya sebelum akhirnya

"oh shit! Knp orang ini selalu meremehkanku! Sialan memang. Lai Guanlin itu definisi dari sempurna kau harus tau itu!" putusnya sepihak. Sang menager hanya menggelengkan kplanya maklum melihat aktornya yg sedikit arogan ini, oke perlu digaris bawahi sedikit.

×GUANHO×

Anyeongggg.. hehe masih newB ini mohon dimaklumi ya.. :D

Ini ff pertama yg ak publish..

Panggil kris aja ya biar enak. Dsini ak btuh bnget saran kalian, klo klian mau kritik jg nggk ppa itt bisa jdi msukan buat ff yg nnti klo ak lgi

Dan yg pling pnting buat chapter selanjutnya ^^

Please **Review & Comment **nya ya readers sekalian ^^

사랑해

Thank you ^^


	2. Chapter 2 :sweet haters

**÷SWEET HATERS÷**

 **Boy × Boy**

 **Yaoi**

 **GuanHo**

 **Lai Guanlin × Yoo Seonho**

Sejak hari itu guanlin terus mendapat dm dari org yg mnyebutnya tai ayam itu, kalo bkan krna posisinya sbgsi public figur mungkin dia sdah mengumpat habis-habisan di social media. Tapi untungnya dia masih bisa berfikir.

Dia baru menemukan seseorang yg bnar* berbeda, disaat yg lain memujanya tapi dia mlah terus mengumpatinya dg berbagai umpatan tidk jelas, memangnya apa yg kurang darinya? Dia itu punya segalanya tampan, mapan , berbakat ,cerdas intinya dia perfect, ayolahh bahkan semua mengidolakannya. Guanlin fikir mungkin saja org ini sedikit tidk waras jika membncinya.

"hyung ak lapar, kita cari mkn dulu" pintanya seenak jidatnya

"arasseo.. ngomong* kau tdk takut jika antifan mu itu bertindak anarkis? Dia bahkan tiap hari menerormu" tanya jonghyun sang manager nya

"knpa harus.. paling jga hanya bocah ingusan" jawabnya acuh . Jonghyun hanya mengangguk memang susah jika harus menasehati artisnya yg kelewat kolot ini.

Jonghyun memakirkan van yg dikendarainya disebuah restoran yg tidk terlalu ramai, takut-takut jika ia memilih tempat yg ramai artisnya mlah akan dikerubungi layaknya gula yg dikerubungi semut.

Lagipula ini tempat yg pling dekat dngan acara fanmeet yg akan diselenggarakan "cepat turun"

Guanlin masih diam melihat sekelilingnya "kau yakin hyung disini aman? Kau tau kan aku ini terkenal? Dan pnggemar ku itu tdk sedikit"

"ayolah lagi pula ini masih jam nya org* sibuk , sudahlah kita hanya punya waktu satu jam dri sekrang sebelum acara jumpa fans mu dimulai" jonghyun berucap mlas meladeni guanlin yg sdah mulai menyebalkan seperti sekarang, sdah ditegaskan guanlin itu _sedikit_ arogan, hhmm mungkin. Ia memutuskan untuk kluar lbih dulu menuju restoran meninggalkan artisnya yg sedang mngumpatinya .

"pntas saja antifannya banyak. Dasarr"

"yak hyung kau ini apa-apaan meninggalkanku " desaknya yg masih mnggunakan properti(?) penyamarannya. Guanlin menggerutu sebal mengikuti managernya yg sdah dulu msuk kedalam bahkan dia sdah dduk disana. Benar* menyebalkan fikirnya , mana ada manager yg seperti itu pada artisnya sendiri

"jangan mengumpat! Cepat pesan atau tdk ada mkan" ancamnya mutlak. Guanlin yg baru saja mendudukkan bokongnya hanya memutarkan bola matanya malas

"ne.. ne.. " jawabnya yg dibuat-buat

÷ **GUANHO÷**

"Minghao yaaaa... "

Justin sdah hafal dengan pnggilan yg mendayu-dayu dari sahabatnya itu, apalagi jika sdah memanggil dg nama cina nya, pasti ada maunya.

"waee? "

"Kau tidak lupakan? Mentraktirku!" seonho menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda justin yg sdah ada didpannya

"tentu saja. Tapi kau harus janji kau mau menemaniku setelahnya, dan tdak ada penolakan!"

Seonho hanya mengangguk semangat sambil menarik sahabatnya menjauh dari dpn kelas,berjalan briringan menuju tempat tujuan mereka _read:restoran._ Tdk ada yg bisa menggantikan posisi pertama makanan dihati seonho, padahal dia sdah menghbiskan 2 mangkuk sup dikantin tadi.

"Tapi kau mau mngajakku kmana memangnya? Shopping?" tanya seonho berbinar

"enak saja, shopping denganmu bisa membuatku bangkrut tau" Seonho hanya memamerkan giginya mendengar jawaban yg dilontarkan sahabatnya itu.

Mereka sudah sampai jaraknya memang tdk begitu jauh dari sekolah mereka dan memang karna tempat itu satu*nya yg sepi, katanya seonho tdk suka keramaian. Seonho sdah menddukan dirinya disalah satu bangku dekat jendela disusul justin yg sibuk dengan hpnya.

"jangan senyum-senyum sendiri kau seperti orang gila asal kau tau"

"aku memang gila karna guanlin" jawab justin tanpa dosa . Seonho hanya memutarkan bola matanya malas, ia tahu sekarang mungkin guanlin itu virus yg mengancam kesehatan jiwa teman-temannya.

"ada yg bisa saya bantu?" tanya sang pelayan

"satu porsi pizza ukuran jumbo extra keju dan daging" justin yg mndengarnya sdah maklum jika sebntar lgi dompetnya akan kempes seonho itu memang luar biasa jika berkaitan dengan mkanan.

"ah iya.. jus jeruk juga, kau mau pesan apa?"

"aku milk shake saja" pelayan itu menunduk meminta mereka untuk menunggu sebentar setelah mencatat pesanan mereka, ah tidak. mungkin hanya seonho yg memesan.

"Aaaaaa guanlin knpa mkin tampan saja, lihat dia terlihat benar-benar swag" ucap justin heboh sambil menunnjukan sesuatu dilayar ponselnya.

"Cih muka tembok begitu apanya yg bagus? Bgusan jga pantat ayam ku, ak heran knpa ya dia itu laku padahal sangat payah" jawabnya acuh yg membuat satu jitakan melayang kekepalanya.

PLETAK

"Yaaa.. kau ini knapa benci sekali dngan guanlin? Balita pun tau mana yg berkulitas" yg diomeli hanya merengut lucu sambil mengelus-elus keplanya yg kena jitakan dari tangan lentik sahabatnya itu. "Siapa yg peduli.. dia bnar-bnar pnyebar virus ketidak warasan , bahkan yuna pun jadi gila karna dia!" jawabnya tdk mau kalah.

"Kalau aku jadi yuna pun sdah pasti ak memilih guanlin dari pda menjadi kekasih dari orang kolot sepertimu" seonho hanya melotot sebal mendengar jawaban dari sahabatnya. Tdak berselang lama pesanan mereka dtang, dg kesal seonho langsung mengambil sepotong pizza dan memasukkan kemulutnya sambil masih memelototi justin.

Iya yuna itu mantan kekasih seonho yg memutuskanya hanya demi guanlin. Bahkan kencan-kencan mereka hancur hanya karna guanlin. Itu seonho yg menyimpulkan.

Bagaimna tidak setiap mereka akan kencan pasti yuna selalu membatalkannya dengan alasan ...

" _sayang kau tau kan guanlin oppa akan mengadakan peluncuran film pertamanya aku tdk bisa melewatkannya"_

" _aku tdak bisa kesana kencannya lain kali ya, aku harus menghadiri jumpa fansnya guanlin oppa :-*"_

Dan alasan lainnya tentang guanlin , mulai saat itu seonho menetapkan guanlin sebagai rivalnya dan dia mengaku adalah haters nomor satunya Lai Guanlin.

Tanpa mereka sadari lelaki berhoodie dibangku pojok itu memperhatikan mereka

" _gotcha.. aku menemukanmu ayam kecil"_ Batinnya sambil tersenyum miring

"Kau ini jangan senyum seperti itu , mengerikan! Aku bkan penggemarmu yg akan pingsan jika kau senyumi sepeti itu. cepat hbiskan makananmu"

÷ **GUANHO÷**

Terkutuklah seorang justin! Seonho sudah jengkel setengah mati ditengah antrian yg tdak ada ujungnya ini, andai saja ia tau jika sahabatnya itu akan menyernya kesini. Ingat! Seonho itu haters nmor satunya guanlin, lalu knpa dia harus rela antri panas-panasan ditengah panjangnya antrian fanmeet .

Iya justin berhasil menyeret seonho kemari, dia bilang dia butuh tanda tangan guanlin yg banyak dia bahkan sudah bawa dua poster sementara seonho diberinya majalah. Tidak peduli jika sahabatnya itu terus mengumpatinya berkali-kali .

"kau sudah janji akan menemaniku kan? Lagipula aku sdah menepati janjiku jadi turuti saja tuan yoo" ucapnya seraya tersenyum manis, tpi tidak dimata seonho apalagi jika itu berkaitan dengan Lai _busuk_ Guanlin.

"lihat saja akan kucekik jika sdah didekatnya" ancamnya

"kau akan dihajar oleh semua yg mengantri dsini sayang.. ayolahh hanya sebentar atau ponselmu akan kulempar kesuangai han" justin terus saja merecoki seonho dengan ancaman-ancamannya.

Bahkan dia diam-diam sdah menyita ponsel seonho katanya supaya dia nggk kabur, picik memang.

Sekarang giliran mereka sudah tiba, justin yg ada dihadapan guanlin terus saja tersenyum lebar bahkan meminta selfie dengannya. Sementara seonho yg dibelakngnya sdah menyusun rencana untuk mengumpati guanlin.

"Guanlin hyungg.. jjang kau benar-benar hebat, aku sdah menonton semua drama yg kau bintangi itu luar biasa. Kudengar kau akan merilis single ak pasti akn mmbeli album mu. Kau tau suaramu saat rapp itu sexy"

Sungguh seonho ingin muntah mendengar apa yg diktakan sahabat sintingnya ini. Sementara guanlin hanya tersenyum menanggapi pujian* dari penggemarnya.

"Terimakasih, kalau bkn karna kau dan yg lainnya mungkin aku tdak akan bisa seperti sekarang" jawab guablin sembari mngerlingkan mata.

" _cih dsar pantat kuali, tai ayam payah begitu masih dipuji. Sok-sok an manis jika didepan fansnya"_ Seonho mnggumam kecil tapi masih bisa didengar oleh justin, langsung saja ia mencubit lengan sahabatnya itu sambil melotot. Seonho tdk mau kalah bahkan dia juga memelotot.i nya

"selanjutnya.." intruksi dari salah satu staff .

Giliran seonho tiba, tdk seperti yg lain dia malah memelototi guanlin didpnnya sambil menjatuhkan majalahnya dimeja. Tentu saja dia itu hatersnya guanlin, mana mungkin dia akan tersenyum.

Guanlin yg melihatnya mengernyit heran, tapi sedetik kemudian dia menyeringai diam-diam dia tau sesuatu disini. Melihat guanlin selesai menandatangani majalahnya, Seonho menunduk membisikkan sesuatu pada guanlin

" _kau ini payah sekali jika tdk ada bakat jangan dipaksakan bahkan aktingmu itu rendahan. Dasar pantat kuali didpan fansmu saja kau terlihat baik, cih"_

Bukannya kaget guanlin justru balik berbisik rendah " _kau anak ayam tijel itu kan? Kau jangan macam* dnganku jika ingin tenang"_

Fans lain sdah histeris melihat interaksi mereka, tdk tau saja apa yg mereka bisikan bahkan justin pun was-was.

Seonho langsung merebut majalahnya lalu mendecih didpan guanlin yg tersenyum _sok_ manis menurutnya. Ia berlalu begitu saja tanpa mengalihkan tatapan bencinya.

" _Apa yg dikatakannya? "_ Jonghyun bertanya pelan

" _Dia mengungkapkan cintanya padaku..."_ Guanlin memberinya jeda,

" _Tapi dengan cara yg berbeda"_ lanjutnya tersenyum miring

 **×TBC×**

Hay hay hayyy...

Balik lagi dg FF tijel ku :v 😂, ntahlah ada yg nungguin atau nggk.

Oh iya.. chapter kemaren itu padahal udh diedit.. tapi pas kepublish di ffn mosrah masrih semua. Huhuhu maapkeunn

Disini ak nggk bkin seonho nya polos, tapi ttep manis kok :v

Dan udh ak jelasin ya klo umur mereka itu udah legal kemaren.

So.. author newB ini butuh kritik dan saran dari kalian buat mengembangkan cerita ini dichapter selanjutnya ^^

Oh iyaa .. ak jg sempet baca review dari **cintaguanho** hehehe tau aja klo ntar ada jiun nya.. :v

Pkoknya buat yg udh review gomawooo 😙😙😙 hehehe :-*

Ntah ini nnti gmna jadinya pas kepublish.. pdahl udh diedit jga .. maapkeunn

Makasih ya reviewnyaa .. ffn error mulu nih kadang bsa bls review kdang nggk.. 😣

 **Gomawooo ^^**

 **Jangan lupa review nya ya ^^**


	3. Chapter 3: sweet haters

**÷SWEET HATERS÷**

 **.**

 **.**

 **×GUANHO×**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Boy×Boy**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **YAOI**_

.

.

Hyungseob jengkel melihat kelakuan adiknya yg kelewat waras itu, lihat saja dia berguling-guling ke kanan -ke kiri terus menerus. Memangnya tidak pusing apa? Bahkan senho dari tadi menggumam mengumpat tidak jelas persis seperti orang tidak waras.

Sepertinya Hyungseob benar-benar harus membawa adiknya ke psikiater .

"Kau ini knpa? Pusing lihatnya!"

"kalau pusing ya jangan dilihat!" seonho kembali pada aktivitas 'mari berguling-guling ria' setelah membalas teriakan kakanya. Dia itu sedang stress, bkannya dihibur malah diomeli terus.

"ya tuhan kenapa adikku sangat bodoh seperti ini, bagaimana tidak lihat! Kau saja ada didepanku seonho sayangggg" hyungseob menghela nafas dengan keras, percuma jika mengomeli adiknya yg kelewat waras ini.

Seonho bangkit dari acara guling-gulingnya.

"Hyunggg.. kau tau tidak..."

"tidak" jawabnya santai

"aku blm selesai bicara hyungggg" lihat ia mulai merengek lagi

"Makanya lanjutkan" balasnya masa bodoh.

"Aku ingin bekerja ..."

"Kau mau putus sekolah ya? Yg benar saja kau sudah hampir lulus ! Ku adukan kau pada eomma appa" hyungseob sudah berapi-api mengatakan itu

"aisshh! Tidak maksutku liburan nanti, lagipula seminggu lagi ak sudah ujian! Ak tidak mau jadi bodoh sepertimu" seonho melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan lirih.

.

"Terserah kau saja, dari pada kau malas-malasan dirumah. Oh iya ngomong-ngomong aku sudah lama tidak melihat kekasih mu? " yg hanya dijawab gelengan dari seonho.

"Jangan bahas itu aku jadi teringat hal yg tidak patut untuk diingat" _**(read:guanlin**_ )

"eeyyy.. kau sudah putus dg nya ya? Hahahahaa sudah kubilang kau itu tidak cocok dengannya, kau bahkan lebih imut darinya"

"enak saja aku ini tampan!"

"tampan pantatmu!"

"iyaa pantatku memang tampan.. wleeee.." balasnya sambil menjulurkan lidah bermaksud mengejek sang kakak.

"Masih tampan guanlin huhh.." balasnya tak mau kalah

Mendengar nama itu mood seonho yg sudah menurun makin hancur rasanya, bahkan hyungnya juga gila seperti justin gara-gara si muka tembok itu.

Tidak ada bagusnya mengagumi guanlin membuang-buang waktu saja itu fikirnya.

.

"ayolah hyungg.. kenpa harus dia bahkan aku lebih tampan" Hyungseob hanya memutar bola mata malas melihat kelakuan super narsis adiknya.

"Yang begitu dibilang tampan, muka macem member girlband juga! Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu kau bisa saja berubah haluan jadi fans nya" ucapnya sambil berlalu menuju kamarnya.

"Tidak mungkin! Dan tidak akan pernah! Mana mau aku huhh.."

Seonho jadi makin pusing, berkonsultasi dengan kakaknya malah menambah kadar ke-stress annya. Apa-apan itu ' _**fansnya guanlin '**_ yang ada dia itu haters nomor satunya guanlin ingat! seonho benci guanlin.

Ingatkan seonho untuk menceburkan justin ke kolam lele tetangganya, ia masih kesal gara-gara penipuan berkedok seloyang pizza jumbo.

.

.

 **×GUANHO×**

.

.

Guanlin tidak habis fikir kenapa ada orang yg begitu membencinya, memangnya ada yg kurang darinya? Tidak kan. Oh maafkan tingkat kepercayaan diri guanlin yg terlalu tinggi ini.

.

.

"Hyunggg.. menurutmu apa yg kurang dariku?" tanyanya penasaran

"Hhmm kau kurang waras mungkin"jonghyun menjawabnya dengan acuh. Ia masih asik bermain dengan ponsel pintarnya

"Memangnya kau waras! Kau tau tidak salah satu bocah yg mengantri fansign kemarin?"

"Mana kutau.. yg mengantri tidak hanya sebiji dua biji, lebih spesifik lagi." Guanlin hanya berdecak sebal

"Yang sempat membisikan sesuatu padaku"

"yg berbisik padamu bahkan lebih dari sepuluh biji!"

"aisshh! Fanboy fanboy hyungg!"

"tinggi tidak?"

"lumayan"

"hmmm dia laki-laki kan?" tebaknya asal

Guanlin benar-benar ingin memukul kepala manager nya ini agar sedikit sehat rasanya.

"Hyung.. kumohon.. aku serius!"

"kau benar-benar menganggu quality time ku. Memangnya knp dengannya?" jonghyun akan sangat menyebalkan jika waktu ber chatting ria dengan kekasihnya diusik.

"kurasa dia bocah yg sering menerorku di instagram, kau tau bahkan umpatan-umpatannya kemarin sama persis" guanlin menyandarkan kepalnya disofa sambil mengingat ingat.

"Antifan mu? Dari mana kau tau?" jonghyun jdi penasaran.

"kau tau dia terlihat sangat membenciku" ucapnya mengingat-ingat

"sudahlah jangan difikirkan, memangnya dia bilang kalau itu dia? Tidak kan? Bisa saja kan jika itu antifanmu yg lain"

Guanlin masih memikirkan yg dikatakan manager hyungnya, bisa saja memang. Ia jadi penasaran dengan bocah itu. Menarik...

Saking seriusnya guanlin bahkan tidak sadar saat jonghyun sudah keluar dari apartemen nya.

"Yakk hyungg isshh knpa kau pulanggg!" guanlin berteriak-teriak heboh saat sadar bahwa jonghyun sdah pergi.

 _ **TRINGGG**_

Ponselnya berdering, menandakan ada pesan masuk untuknya. Guanlin langsung membukanya

From: _ **LittleBunny**_

 _(Guan... kau diapartemen tidak? Ak takut dirumah sendirian, aku menginap ya?)_

 _._

Guanlin tersenyum setelah mendapat pesan dari seseorang, entah siapa itu. Dengan cepat ia langsung membalasnya

 _(Kemarilah sayang.. aku sedang libur) -send_

.

.

.

.

× **GUANHO** ×

.

.

.

.

Bukan seonho namanya jika tidak luluh di iming-iming.i traktiran seminggu penuh.

Sudah dua hari sejak kejadian _**fanmeet paksaan**_ itu seonho merajuk pada sahabatnya. Justin sampai bingung bahkan daehwi yg jarang melihat seonho marah pun heran, bagaimana bisa ia sampai berhari-hari mendiami justin padahal biasanya juga hanya 1jam.

Bahkan ia terkena imbasnya, memangnya salah apa princess-hwi ini? Lihat seonho sudah tersenyum lebar mendangar tawaran sahabatnya.

.

.

"Nahh gitu dong udahan ngambek nya, masa ak juga kena

"Siapa suruh justin rese sih" seonho menjawab dengan kesal

"maaf.. lagipula hanya mengantri sebentar untuk tanda tangan guanlin " imbuhnya dengan dengan cengengesan menyebalkannya

"sebentar apanya? Dua jam itu lama.. huhh ak sampai mual gara-gara manusia bodoh itu"

"WOAHH DAEBAKK! KAU LANGSUNG HAMIL?" daehwi berteriak heboh dengan pemikiran konyolnya. Justin yg disamping nya langsung membekap mulutnya.

Seonho yg diteriaki hanya melotot kaget, bagaimana tidak seisi kelas langsung menoleh pada mereka dengan tatapan ' **HEOL'** seonho bisa hamil?'

"Yaaa! Jangan melihatku seperti itu aisshh klian salah paham"

"hehehe maaf, maksutku eommanya seonho" daehwi mengklarifikasi dengan tampang bodoh nya. Mereka hanya menggeleng maklum dg tingkah ajaib seorang lee daehwi, sudah biasa katanya .

"kau ini diberi makan apa sama muel mu itu? Knpa licin sekali mulutmu.. astagaaa"

"mungkin karna kecupannya" jawabnya dg tampang polos.

Justin menyesal sudah bertanya.

"Sudahlah kalian ini kenapa makin tidak waras.. astaga aku lupa idola kalian kan juga tidak waras ppffff" ia malah tertawa terbahak-bahak karena berhasil mengejek mereka.

.

Justin dan daehwi hanya mendecih sebal melihat kelakuan seonho. Mungkin jika ini interaksi atar ' _ **FANS-ANTIFANS'**_ ia mungkin sudah hancur dicakar-cakar oleh mereka berdua, untung saja mereka ingat jika dia masih sahabatnya.

"sudah ketawanya -_-" tampang daehwi sudah masam

"awas jika suatu saat nanti kau akan merengek ikut masuk fanclub kita!" ancaman justin bahkan bukan apa-apa bagi seonho.

.

"tenang saja.. ak tidak akan merengek pada kalian, aku akan mempertahankan posisiku sebagai haters nomor " ia menimpali dg tersenyum manis

.

"Dasar.. sudahlah kita hanya harus giat belajar, ujian sudah semakin dekat. Mau jadi apa kita jika tidak lulus?" ucapan justin ada benarnya juga.

.

"ah aku jadi istri muel saja" sungguh ini bukan seonho, iya itu daehwi bahkan ia sudah tersenyum lebar dengan imajinasinya.

.

Kadang mereka berfikir knp adik kelasnya itu mau dengan sahabatnya yg kelewat cabe ini, jangan difikirkan jika tidak ingin pusing .

Tak berselang lama bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi, mereka kembali ke tempat masing-masing untuk mengikuti pelajaran.

Sebandel-bandel nya mereka bertiga , tapi mereka itu juga rajin. Termasuk jajaran siswa-siswa berprestasi.

.

"sssttt.. nanti kita bahas belajar kelompoknya istirahat kedua di kantin saja"

Daehwi yg ada dibangku belakangnya berbisik-bisik,

"Ne.. ahjumma" mereka menyahut bersamaan sambil menahan tawa, daehwi hanya merengut sebal mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **×GUANHO×**

.

.

.

.

.

"Tumben kantin sepi, biasanya penuh" seonho bertanya heran, yg hanya mendapt gelengan kepala dari sahabatnya.

"mungkin mereka semua diet" daehwi hanya menimpali sekenanya

"dompetku juga diet " justin memelas, mengingat semua uangnya akan raib hanya untuk makan sehari seonho. Apalagi seminggu... benar-benar membuatnya bangkrut

.

"Heheheee ..." lihat sang tersangka tersenyum lebar melihat korbannya yg meratapi nasib.

"Ah iya.. nanti kumpul di tempat siapa?"

"terserah saja, dimanapun asal belajar"

"bagaimana kalau ke apartemennya guanlin"

"Hhmm tidak masal... YAAA LEE DAEHWI iisshh"

"hahahahahaa" daehwi dan justin tertawa lebar karena berhasil menggoda seonho.

"Rumahku saja, mumpung dirumah tdk ada orang. Sepi tau sendirian dirumah" justin menyarankan rumahnya karena memang orang tuanya bekerja diluar negeri jadi dia selalu kesepian paling juga hanya ada bibi jung, pembantu dirumahnya.

Seonho dan daehwi hanya menganggukan kepalanya, toh dirumah justin itu nyaman kata seonho.. banyak makanan katanya.

Padahal rumahnya yg paling jauh diantara mereka bertiga.

.

"Oke.. nanti kita kumpul disana"

 **.**

 **T** _ **RINGGG~~**_

 _ **.**_

Seonho melihat ada notifikasi masuk diponselnya, ia mengernyit heran siapa memangnya ' _ **SWAG_GL'**_?

Nama asing itu mengiriminya dirrect massage..

 _(Heyy.. anak ayam, bagaimana kabarmu?)_

(Siapa? Apa ak mengenalmu? ) -send

 _(Ne.. kita bahkan pernah bertemu)_

(Kapan? Maaf aku tidk mengingatnya)- send

Dan pesan terakhirnya hanya di read, padahal seonho penasaran.

Tapi masa bodo lah..

.

"Siapa?" Justin yg disampingnya bertanya dg penasran .

"entahlah, orang tidak penting kurasa"

.

.

.

.

"Jangan main ponsel teruss.." ia mengambil ponsel yg ada digenggaman kekasihnya, melemparnya asal.

"eyyy jihoonie ku merajuk ya" godanya sambil mencubit pipi gembul jihoon.

"Yaaa, jangan menggodaku!" ia berucap manja sambil memeluk guanlin.

"Guan.. kau tidak ada rencana mengenalkanku pada fansmu? Sebagai kekasihmu."

"hhmmm"

.

Guanlin hanya menggumam lirih, benar.. jihoon itu kekasihnya sudah hampir satu tahun mereka menjalin hubungan secara diam-diam.

Bukan karna apa dia tidak mempublikasikan hubungan mereka, dia belum siap dg segala konsekuensi yg akan diterima nya. Seorang aktor yg sedang naik daun dianggap bodoh jika berkencan,

Karna itu bisa saja menghancurkan karrirnya. Fans nya mungkin juga akan bertindak anarkis..

Kadang guanlin sendiri bingung, ia lebih mementingkan karrirnya ketimbang jihoon. Rasa sayangnya pada jihoon itu berbeda, tidak seperti rasa sayang pada seorang kekasih.

Guanlin masih belajar untuk lebih mencintai jihoon sebagai kekasihnya bukan hyungnya, ia dulu sempat bimbang dengan pilihannya saat jihoon menyatakan perasaan padanya tapi akhirnya menerimanya.

Katakanlah guanlin itu brengsek, karna ia awalnya hanya menjadikan jihoon sebagai penghilang bosannya.

.

"tidak sekarang oke.."

"hhmm aku tau" jihoon beranjak dari tempar tidur

"mau kemana?"

"ke supermarket, memangnya kau mau menemaniku?" tanya nya ragu

"baiklah, kajja "

"tumben? Biasanya kau akan menolak, takut jika diserbu fansmu"

"mood ku sedang baik, ayo" ia berdiri sambil memeluk pinggang jihoon,

Entahlah rasanya ia sangat ingin jalan-jalan diluar, lagi pula jarak supermarket juga tidak jauh

"pakai hoodie mu. Aku tidak mau menjadikanmu umpan" ia berjinjit memakaikan hoodie dikepala kekasihnya, guanlin hanya tersenyum dan mengecup bibirnya kilat .

"jangan cium-cium!"

"hahaha, pipimu merah.. manisnyaa"

Mereka berjalan diiringi dengan candaan-candaan, rasanya seperti dunia milik berdua. Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

 **#GUANHO#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seonho sudah seperti pedagang saja dengan belanjaannya didalam yg tidak bisa dibilang sedikit itu.

Awalnya memang mereka ingin beberapa camilan karna dirumah justin kulkasnya sedang kosong jadi seonho lah yg menawarkan diri untuk belanja.

Tapi beberapa versi seonho dan sahabatnya itu berbeda, lihatlah ia bahkan masih berputar-putar didalam supermarket untuk memilih camilan .

"Wahh.. kelihatannya enak, hhmm apa aku harus beli minuman juga? Tentu saja! Bisa tersedak nanti jika tanpa minum"

Ia bahkan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri sejak tadi berdebat dengan pilihannya sendiri.

"kurasa sudah cukup, ayo camilan kita kekasir" ucapnya bahagia sambil mendorong trolinya.

"permisi .. permisi " ia berjalan melewati sepasang orang disampingnya dengan sopan, tapi ia baru sadar sesuatu setelah beberapa langkah. Ia berbalik melirik namja tinggi yg tengah memegangi keranjang belanjaan itu.

" _Ah yg satu sepertinya tidak asing, tapi siapa ya?"_

 _._

Seonho masih berpikir keras mengingat-ingat namja itu, ia masih berkutat dengan fikirannya.

Mereka bahkan sudah menjauh darinya.

"ah sudahlah" seonho berlalu menuju kasir ia sudah tidak peduli lagi. Toh jika orang itu memang mengenalnya pasti akan menyapa.

Ia menyodorkan belanjaannya, menunggu sang kasir mentotal belanjaannya.

Tiba-tiba ia melotot kaget setelahnya, ia sadar sesuatu sekarang

"wahh itu kan si muka tembok, dasar artis bodoh kencan disore hari begini, ini bahkan masih terang benderang. ditaruh dimana otaknya memang? Kubilang juga apa dia itu bodoh, dasar"

"Totalnya 8500 won"

"ah iya .." ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uangnya untuk membayar dan mengambil belanjaannya bersiap untuk keluar.

Seonho tiba-tiba berhenti di tengah pintu, menaruh belanjaannya sembarang dilantai kemudian berlari mengikuti pasangan yg ia kira guanlin tadi, tapi memang benar itu guanlin. Seonho sempat melihat wajahnya saat dia menoleh

"gotcha.. disitu kau rupanya"

Diam-diam ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, dan...

.

 _CEKREK_

 _._

Seonho melotot kaget ia lupa men silent kameranya, bukan hanya seonho yg kaget sang objek pun juga. Pasalnya jarak mereka tidak terlalu jauh

Seonho buru-buru kabur dari sana mengambil kantung belanjaannya dan berlari keluar dari sana secepat ia bisa..

"KYAAA EOMMAAA"

"BERHENTI KAU!" guanlin ikut berlari keluar mengejar seonho. Meninggalkan jihoon didalam yg tengah panik

"Yaaa! Mau kemana kau"!

.

.

Seonho lelah rasanya, ia menoleh kebelakang tapi nihil tidak ada yg mengikutinya lagi. Dengan sisa tenaganya ia berjalan gontai menuju kediaman justin

"huft.. akhirnya hhhhh, semangat seonhoo! Lihat saja, sebebtar lg kau akan habus ditanganku"

Tanpa seonho sadari guanlin diujung sana tersenyum miring mengawasi gerak-geriknya, memegang dompet hitam yg agak lusuh.

Ia membukanya, membaca kartu identitas yg ada didalamnya

"Kau tidak bisa lari _yoo seonho"_

.

.

. **TBC**.

.

.

Wuahhh.. anyeongggg..

Udah panjang belum :-D

Makin gaje kayanya ff ini.. bersyukur bgt klo masih ada yg nungguin :D

Big Thanks sangattt.. buat yg udah review dichapter kemaren..

Duhh kadang-kadang itu suka nggk muncul beberapa review dari kalian, tapi sekarang udah bisa muncul kok.. hehehe

Trus lagi.. itu yg seharusnya tulisan miring, garis bawah, dan yg di enter pun pas dipublish BAAAAA ilangg.. nggk ada sama sekali ..

Jadi kesannya tu kyak nggk enak bngt di pandang(?) ..

Dan juga maafkan typo yg ada, karna sesungguhnya **TYPO IS MY STYLE** Hahaha :v

.

.

 **Ererigado, Pancianakkost, Kyunie, Byeongarisarang, rkm2803, cintaguanho, babybyeong, vkshp, rinaputry299,Karenackerman**

Matur thank youuu semuaaa :-* :-D :v

Dan ak butuh banget saran serta masukan dari para readers* sekalian ^^

.

.

정말 사랑해

Thank you ^^


	4. Chapter 4: sweet hatsrs

**÷SWEET HATERS÷**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Boy × Boy**

 **.**

 **Yaoi**

 **.**

 **GuanHo**

 **.**

 **Lai Guanlin × Yoo Seonho**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seonho terengah-engah saat sampai dirumah justin, keringatnya sudah membasahi sebagian rambutnya. Sungguh lelah rasanya, seperti maling saat ketahuan.

"Seonho.. kenapa lama sekali?"

Daehwi sudah berada diambang pintu menunggu seonho yg tak kunjung pulang, dia fikir seonho tersesat.

Tapi mana mungkin seonho kan sudah hafal dengan jalan kerumah justin, lagi pula ini bukan kali pertama ia menginjakkan kaki didaerah sini.

.

"hhhhhh huft.. kau tau aku hanya ingin bernafas" jawab seonho sambil menetralkan nafasnya.

"Kau ini kenapa? Ohh astaga lihat wajahmu sampai merah begitu" daehwi mengamati cara bernafas seonho yg ugal-ugalan, seperti tidak pernah bernafas saja. Oke maafkan fikiran daehwi yg terlalu sehat ini.

.

Justin yg melihat kedua sahabatnya diambang pintu pun menghampirinya sambil membawa nampan berisi jus,

"Kenapa kalian bicara disini? Seonho kau darimana? Kenapa lama sekali?" ia memberondong seonho dg pertanyaan-pertanyaannya.

Seonho yg sudah kepalang lelah, haus dan sebagainya hanya menyambar segelas jus yg dibawa justin, ia bahkan meminumnya dg rakus.

Justin dan daehwi hanya saling pandang melihat seonho yg sangat kehausan.

"Astaga! Jangan-jangan kau mencuri ya tadi disupermarket"

Sungguh tebakan daehwi benar-benar konyol, hhmm tidak juga sih, karna seonho memang mencuri tadi. Tapi itu beda lagi.

"Enak saja! Ak tadi dikejar-kejar orang gila tau. Huft dia benar-benar gila. Astagaaa akan kuhajar jika bertemu lagi" ucapnya berapi-api setelah menghabiskan segelas jus dalam sekali teguk.

Kedua sahabatnya hanya mengernyitkan dahi mendengar penjelasan seonho.

.

"Berarti kau yg gila" tuduh daehwi

"lagi pula kenapa harus kau menghajarnya balik? Dia kan memang gila jadi wajar saja, astaga seonhoo.." justin menimpali sambil berjalan keruang tamu diikuti oleh kedua sahabatnya.

.

"Bahkan dia yg lebih gila dariku" seonho hanya menggumam, sambil menurunkan belanjaannya dimeja. Kedua sahabatnya itu hanya melotot melihat berapa banyak makanan yg ada dimeja sekarang .

"Daehwi lain kali kau saja yg belanja -_-" justin berucap sambil menatap seonho, yg ditatap hanya menunjukan cengirannya.

"hehehe.. habis mereka menggodaku sih jadi kuambil semua"

"heol.. tin kau lihat kurasa dia lebih gila dari orang yg mengejarnya tadi. Bahkan dia bisa bahasa makanan, daebak! " daehwi menimpali alasan tidak logis dari seonho.

"Sudah ayo kita belajar, jangan mau seperti daehwi" seonho berujar dg santai, daehwi hanya merengut sebal.

Mereka mulai membuka buku catatan masing-masing , merangkum apa saja yg perlu dirangkum, karna ujian kelulusan sudah dekat. Mereka harus lulus dg nilai terbaik, itu yg mereka inginkan.

.

Tapi tidak dg seonho, ia masih memikirkan siapa yg sedang bersama artis gila tadi.

Oh.. atau mungkin memang kekasihnya.

Otaknya mulai menyusun rencana untuk menjatuhkan guanlin,

"hmm sedikit skandal mungkin akan menarik.." ucapnya dalam hati

.

"Seonho.. jangan bilang kau jadi gila gara-gara dikejar orang gila, kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri?" justin bertanya heran saat mendapati seonho sedang tersenyum-senyum.

Daehwi ikut menoleh,

"sudah kubilang dia itu lebih gila"

"Aku masih waras tau!" bantahnya sebal mendengar tuduhan-tuduhan gila dari sahabatnya, mereka kembali melanjutkan belajar, membiarkan seonho yg sedang menggumam tidak jelas.

Tidak tahukah kalian kalau seonho sedang menyusun rencana menjatuhkan idola kalian.

.

.

.

"Hoam .. ak jadi mengantuk" seonho merebahkan dirinya disofa ruang keluarga. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan belajar bersamanya .

"Tau begini aku tadi tidak pulang" ia menggerutu sebal karna tiba-tiba kakaknya menelfon kalau dia tidak pulang malam ini, menginap dirumah kekasih hitamnya itu.

Seonho bangkit berjalan menuju kamarnya dilantai atas, membuka pintu itu dg asal melemparkan tasnya kelantai.

Ia hanya ingin mandi dan setelah itu bisa tidur dg nyenyak.

.

Seonho masuk kekamar mandi, melepaskan semua pakaiannya melemparnya asala ke keranjang baju kotor disudut kamar mandinya.

Ia memilih untuk mengisi bath up nya dengan sabun vanila favoritnya dan berendam didalamnya.

"Wahh.. rasanya menyegarkan"

Seonho memejamkan matanya menikmati hangatnya air yang menenggelamkan dirinya.

.

.

.

Seonho sudah berpakaian lengkap setelah ia berendam selama 30 menit lamanya, dengan celana pendek selutut dan t-shirt oversize nya.

Ia mulai merebahkan dirinya dikasur king sizenya, memeluk boneka ayam kesayangannya.

Perlahan-lahan matanya mencoba untuk terpejam,

.

 _KRUCUKK~_

.

"Hahh.. menyebalkan sekali! Kenapa kau berbunyi disaat yang tidak tepat"

Seonho bangkit dari berbaringnya karna suara mengganggu dari perutnya

"Astaga.. tapi aku lapar" ia bangkit , berjalan keluar menuju dapurnya. Seonho benar-benar butuh asupan makanan jika tidak sudah bisa dipastikan, ia tidak akan bisa tidur semalaman.

Seonho membuka kulkasnya, ia hanya menhela nafas kesal. Padahal baru seminggu yang lalu ia dan hyungnya itu pergi belanja, tapi kenapa didalam kulkasnya hanya ada 3 butir telur dan beberapa minuman, ah dan juga sayuran-sayuran mentah, entah apa saja itu.

Sungguh seonho hanya ingin makan ramyun tapi kenapa begini yang ia dapati. Tidak mungkin kan ia masak, ayolah dia bahkan hampir membakar dapurnya saat mencoba menggoreng telur tanpa minyak.

.

"Baiklah pilihan terakhir delivery, aku tidak mau menggorengmu! Bisa-bisa si nenek lampir itu akan gantian menggorengku jika saat ia pulang melihat dapurnya sudah matang"

Ia menunjuk-nunjuk dan berbicara dengan telur dikulkasnya, entahlah mungkin ini efek dari perut kosong yoo seonho.

.

Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya menekan nomor yang sudah ia hafal diluar kepala. Ia mendekatkan ponselnya pada telinganya, sambil berjalan ke ruang keluarga

"Ne.. hmm 2 porsi jajjangmyeon ya ahjussi seperti biasa, ah iya tolong beri tambahan acar yang banyak .. Ne.. khamsahamnida." Ia menutup panggilanya kemudian tangannya beralih mengambil remote untuk menyalakan tv.

.

"Tidak ada yang menarik untuk dilihat, iiiiwww si artis tembok itu jadi cf waterpark, heoll dia bahkan tidak bisa berekspresi begitu! Eeyy kenapa dia sok senyum-senyum! Lihatlah! Dia bahkan tidak pakai baju! Menjijikan! Memangnya Cuma dia yang punya satu pack ha? Lagipula tidak ada yang menarik untuk dilihat darinya! " tapi kau melihatnya

"Astaga mataku bisa katarak melihatmu lama-lama! Ya tuhann apa-apaan itu kata-katanya pasaran sekali ! Dasar tidak berbakat, dari mananya yang superstar" hanya karena melihat iklannya guanlin dia terus-terusan mengumpat

.

 _TING TONG TING TONG~~_

 _._

"Makanannnnn" seonho langsung berlari kearah pintu depan, ia membukanya dengan semangat.

"Jjajangmyeon.. " sang pengantar paket menyodorkan pesanan seonho beserta nota yang harus dibayarnya.

"Ah ne.. totalnya... " seonho melihatnya sebentar.

"ahjussi bisa tunggu sebentar? Akan kuambilkan uangnya dulu"

"Ne "

Tanpa babibu lagi seonho langsung berlari naik kekamarnya

.

"Mana seragamku tadi, ah iya kamar mandi"

Seonho sudah heboh sendiri, ia berlari kecil kekamar mandi menggeledah saku celananya.

.

.

"Lohhh.. kemana dompetku? Ya tuhan jangan-jangan aku dicopet! Astaga fikirkan nanti dulu! Sekarang mana uang?"

Ia bingung bukan main, sekarang ia berlari memasuki kamar hyungnya menggeledah meja nya.

Tidak peduli jika nanti hyungnya akan marah karena melihat kamarnya yang berantakan, gotcha! Ia menemukan uang dilaci kamar hyungseob.

Seonho langsung lari turun menemui ahjussi jjajangmyeon.

"Ini uangnya.." ia menyerahkan uangnya, kemudian ahjussi itu pergi setelah memberikan kembalian.

.

Seonho hanya menatap kantong jjajangmyeonnya.

"HUWAAAAA EOMMAA DOMPETKUU!"

.

 _BRUAK!_

 _._

Seonho menutup pintu utamanya dengan keras, sungguh tidak bisa dinalar fikirnya. Ia kemudian duduk dimeja makan membuka jjajangmyeonnya sambil sesenggukan, iya seonho menangis.

Bagaimana tidak didalam dompetnya ada kartu kreditnya, kartu pelajarnya, ktp dan beberapa lembar uang.

.

"hiks.. dompetku" seonho masih sesenggukan, tapi ia tetap menjejalkan jjajangmyeonnya.

Seonho memang sedang galau tapi tidak ada kata nanti untuk makanan, jadi seonho makan sambil menangis.

Oh... siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan menganggap jika sronho imut seperti anak kecil, tidak bisa dibilang manly.

Seonho terus memasukan suapan demi suapan kedalam mulutnya, ia tidak peduli lagi jika mie nya itu sudah bdrkuah karna air matanya.

Ia kembali membuka mangkuk keduanya, kemudia memasukan lagi suapan-suapan besar.

Seonho mengambil ponselnya mencari nomor kakaknya dikontaknya, lalu dengan segera ia menenak tombol hijau unuk menyambungkan panggilannya.

.

" _yeoboseyo.. wae?"_

"Hyungggg hiks"

" _Kau kenapa? Astaga kenapa kau terdengar seperti menangis?"_

Hyungseob jadi bingung mendengar suara adiknya dari seberang sana yang sedang sesenggukan

"Dompetku hilang HUWAAA BAGAIMANA INI?" Seonho langsung berteriak histeris lagi setelah menceritakan penyebab ia sampai menangis.

" _MWO? Bagimana bisa?_

Hyungseob juga bingung sekarang, seonho hanya menggeleng pelan diseberang sana. Walaupun sudah dapat dipastikan jika hyungnya tidak bisa melihat gelenganya.

" _Kenapa kau ceroboh sekali? Memangnya keluyuran kemana kau?_

Galak begini hyungseob juga peduli pada adiknya itu, sungguh dia khawatir sekarang. Tapi disisi lain dia juga tidak bisa pulang untuk menenangkan adiknya, karna harus menemani woojin yang sedang sakit.

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tau! Jika aku tau mana mungkin aku harus bingung-bingung seperti ini. Dan juga aku tidak keluyuran, aku kerumah justin tadi"

Seonho menjawab sambil sesenggukan lalu mematikan panggilannya.

Hyungsob diseberang sana hanya menggerutu sebal karna adiknya itu memutuskan panggilang sepihak.

Seonho mulau menelungkupkan kepalanya pada lipatan tangannya, ia madih belum berhenti menangis. Tentu saja, siapa yang akan tenang jika dompetmu hilang. Apalagi semuanya ada disitu, dan juga seonho sebentar lagi akan ujian, ia sudah pasti butuh kartu pelajarnya.

.

Perlahan-lahan suara tangisan seonho mereda, digantikan suara dengkuran halus darinya

Ia tertidur, mungkin ia lelah terus-terusan menangisi dompetnya.

.

.

.

 **×GUANHO×**

.

.

.

Guanlin kesal bukan main sekarang. Baru saja ia sampai diapartemen setelah mengantarkan jihoon pulang, setelah insiden sore tadi guanlin memang langsung mengantarnya pulang.

Tapi sekarang sepupunya yang menyebalkan ini malah menerintahnya dengan seenak jidat sempitnya itu, mengantarkannya kerumah temannya, bodohnya juga guanlin menurut saja.

"Aishh! Kau benar-benar mengganggu acara libur ku!"

Guanlin menggerutu sebal sambil melirik sepupunya itu.

"Ayolah hanya mengambil pakaian sebentar, kau tidak kasian pada temanku yang sedang sekarat itu" ucapnha penuh alibi. Guanlin hanya mengumpat mendengar jawaban sepupunya itu.

"Memangnya aku peduli" jawabnya acuh.

"Ah iya, kau juga harus mengantarku kerumahnya lagi nanti, kau tau kan mobilku sedang dibengkel" imbuhnya

"Shit!" lihat guanlin sudah berapa kali kau mengumpat

"Kau ini tidak sopan sekali denganku! Aku satu tahun lebih tua darimu bodoh"

"Ne tuan BAE JINYOUNG yang terhormat"

Jinyoung hanya mendecih pelan

"Dasar.."

.

Guanlin mnghentikan mobilnya dipekarangan rumah yang sepupunya bilang temannya. Ia hanya melihat keluar sekilah tidak berniat untuk beranjak dari kemudinya barang sebsntar saja.

"Guan! Cepat turunn.. kau harus membantuku bodoh"

Jinyoung yang sudah lebih dulu diluar hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

Guanlin akhirnya keluar dengan berat hati mengikuti langkah kaki jinyoung,

TOK TOK TOK..

Tidak ada yang menyahut dari dalam, ia langsung saja mendorong pintu itu dan benar saja tidak dikunci.

Guanlin yang melihanya hanya berkomentar,

"Kau ini tidak sopan sekali , menyelonong masuk kerumah orang tanpa permisi"

"aku sudah melakukannya, lagi pula hyungseob menyuruhku masuk saja dia bilang ada adiknya didalam"

Jinyoung langsung saja berjalan kearah tangga untuk naik kekamar temannya, ia seperti sudah hafal tata letak rumah ini.

Tentu saja, ini bukan kali pertama ia kerumah hyungseob.

Benar ini memang kediaman hyungseob, dia tadi menyuruh jinyoung untuk mengambilkan beberapa pakaian ganti untuknya dan juga woojin.

Karna woojin sepertinya tidak akan bisa beraktivitas dalam waktu dekat.

Kakinya sedang cidera usai latihan untuk club dancenya, dan woojin bahkan tidak mau dirawat dirumah sakit. Ia lebih memilih untuk dirawat dirumah karna katanya ia tidak suka bau rumah sakit.

.

Guanlin tidak tertarik untuk mengikuti sepupnya itu kedalam sana, ia memilih untuk duduk disalah satu single sofa yang berada didekat tangga.

Ia mengedarkan matanya kepenjuru rumah ini, interiornya tidak buruk, fikirnya.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang menyita perhatianya, seonggok manusia yang tengah menelungkupkan kepalanya dalam lipatan tangan dimeja makan ditemani dengan mangkuk dan juga sumpit yang sudah tidak dapat dijelaskan lagi bagaimana bentuknya.

"Bagaimana bisa ia tertidur dimeja makan seperti itu ck" guanlin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihatnya.

"Memangnya tidak akan sakit apa lehernya"

Ia melihat jinyoung menuruni anak tangga dengan tas dikedua tangannya.

"Sekarang ayo antarkan aku kerumah woojin!" jinyoung memerintah seenaknya, tapi ia melihat seseorang yang tidak asing sedang menelungkupkan kepalanya dimeja makan.

"Seonho?, kenapa bisa dia tertidur disitu?" guanlin yg ada disitu mengernyit heran, seperti tidak asing dengan nama yang disebutkan sepupunya tadi.

.

"Guan, tolong angkat dia kekamarnya. Kasihan jika ia tertidur seperti itu" ucapnya memerintah

"Memangnya dia siapa? Kenapa harus aku yang mengangkatnya! Kau saja sana!" mana mau guanlin disuruh-suruh seperti itu, lagipula siapa suruh dia tudur disitu.

"Kau tudak lihat tanganku sibuk? Cepat angkat saja, kamarnya yang disebelah kanan" jinyoung berucap acuh sambil berjalan menuju keluar, tidak peduli jika guanlin sudah mengumpatinya.

Tapi akhirnya guanlin mendekatinya walau dengan berat hati, sebrengsek-brengseknya guanlin ia masih punya rasa peduli juga.

Ia mulai mengangkatnya pelan-pelan, setelah dirasa sudah nyaman ia berjalan kearah tangga ia melirik sekilas orang yg ada dalam gendongannya ini, mungkin ia akan berteriak histeris waktu sadar saat tau yang menggendongnya seorang superstar macam guanlin.

Kalau bukan karna sepupunya yang menyuruhnya mungkin ia tidak akan mau, lagipula ia juga kasihan.

.

Tapi kening kening guanlin mulai berkerut dalam saat ia melihat rupa dari manusia yang ada dalam gendongannya, matanya perlahan-lahan menajam memandang seseorang yang jinyoung bilang bernama seonho tadi.

"Kau rupanya, cih kau bahkan lebih bodoh dariku. Mana ada tidur dimeja makan, kau harus banyak berterimakasih kepadaku saat sudah bangun nanti bodoh"

.

Guanljn sadar ternyata memang benar, dia antifans yang mencari gara-gara dengannya tadi sore.

Ia masuk kedalam kamar bernuansa kuning itu, lalu merebahkannya pada kadur ukuran king size yang ada disana.

"Aku tidak yakin jika dia benar-benar lelaki" ucapnya sambil mengamati interior kamar seonho.

"Hiks.."

Guanlin menoleh saat mendengar suara isakan, ia mengamati seonho yang ternyata hanya mengigau didalam tidurnya.

Ia masih mengamatinya, matanya terlihat sembab bahkan pipinya merah bahkan ia enggan untuk menutup bibirnya,

Guanlin berfikir jika tadi seonho habis menangis, tapi memang benar.

.

"Kwiyowo" tanpa sadar guanlin menggumamkan satu kata saat mengamati seonho.

"Apa yang kufikirkan! Dasar Bocah tidak waras " guanlin berlalu dari kamar seonho, buru-buru ia turun menuju mobilnya. Setelah beradu argumen dengan fikirannya

Ia tidak habis fikir kenapa tadi dia mau-maunya mengangkat gumpalan daging yang jelas-jelas adalah antifannya.

.

"Cih lama sekali kau ini, aku sudah hampir lumutan menunggumu" jinyoung mendecih sebal saat melihat batang hidung sepupunya itu muncul.

"kenapa harus? Kalau tidak mau kau bisa kan pulang sendiri?" guanlin hanya acuh lalu membuka pintu mobilnya , duduk dan mulai menyalakan mesin.

Jinyoung yang kesal akhirnya ikut masuk juga.

Seharusnya guanlin kan yang harus kesal?

Ia mulai melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan kediaman seonho.

Sungguh kenapa bisa-bisanya ia malah kepikiran dengan antifansnya tadi.

.

.

.

 **×GUANHO×**

.

.

.

Guanlin sudah sampai diapartemennya lagi, rasa lelah mulai menderanya. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya pada ranjangnya yang nyaman.

Tapi entah kenapa guanlin malah tidak bisa segera memejamkan mata, kemudian ia meraih dompet hitam yang ia taruh dinakas dan beranjak bangkit dari tidurnya.

Ia membolak-balikan dompet itu.

.

"yoo seonho.."

"masih anak sma rupanya.."

"Apa dia berhasil mengambil fotoku kemarin? Aissshh sialan! Membuatku pusing saja"

Guanlin benar-benar harus tidur, ia rasa otaknya sudah tudak beres gara-gara bocah sma itu.

Ia menaruh kembali dompet itu dinakas dan kembali berbaring,

.

"YAAAA!"

"aisshh mau tidur saja susah!"

Guanlin sudah setengah frustasi mungkin karna usaha untuk memejamkan matanya gagal dari tadi,

"Tau begini aku tidak mau mengantarkan manusia kacang itu! Iissh"

Ia kemudian mengambil ponselmya mengetikan sesuatu,

To:xxx

 _(Taman dekat sma PD101 High school, jam 4 sore. Dompetmu ada padaku) -send_

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

CIEEE GANTUNGGGG 😂 xD

Balik lagi dengan ff yg makin absurd ini..

Makasih banget ya saran dan .. sangatt membantu.

Hehehe.. maapkeun, kebiasaan kalo nulis disingkat*. Ditempat kerja padahal jga sering diingetin klo nyatet jangn dsingkat* lahh masih aja kebiasaan :v

Masih banyak yg perlu buat ak benahi di ff ini..

.

Kehabisan ide ini sebenernya, untuk ff ini aku mau fokusin dulu ke guanho , cast lainnya nyusul :v

Konfliknya bntar lagi keluar kok, ditunggu yaa hahayyy

Bingung ini mau bacot apa lagi :v

Udahlah mlahh pada stress ntar liat tulisan ane yg makin gaje hahaha...

.

Pokoknya JEONGMAL GHAMSAHAMNIDA, GOMAWO, TERIMAKASIH, MATURSUWUN

Buat yg udah baca+ review ^^

Baca review dari kalian tu bikin semangat buat lanjutin ff ini ^^

.

Dan jika ada beberapa ataupun semua itu typo(?) Maapkeun :v

Because... **TYPO IS MY STYLE** :v

BIG THANKS TOO...

 **Ererigado, Pancianakkost, Kyunie, Byeongarisarang, rkm2803, cintaguanho, babybyeong, vkshp, rinaputry299,Karenackerman, Chesire Oh, Levieren225, Triass99, Maya, Wafertango, Anisafransiskaa ^^**

Terimakasih ^^ ditunggu reviewnya ya

Masih sangat membutuhkan bantuan dari kalian untuk memperbaiki ff ini

•Saran+masukan

 **.**

 **.**

.

정말 사랑해

.

Thank you :-*


End file.
